Tall Damaged Animals
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny wants another dog that way he and Grace can have a companion at Steves houses besdies just Reaper. But when Steve and Danny take Grace to the animal shelter they get more than they bargained for.


Tall, Damaged Animals

"No, absolutely not, Danny" Steve said "You don't like Reaper why would we get another dog?".

Danny just rolled his eyes and said "I don't like Reaper this is true but that's because he's not mine, if I had my own dog it would be even and Reaper and Grace would have a playmate" Danny smiled as he watched Steve's beautiful blue eyes soften as he mentioned Grace, he knew Steve could never say no to his Gracie.  
"Fine." Steve groaned, hating Danny for bringing Grace into this

Danny smiled and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Steve "Thanks Babe! Tomorrow we'll go the shelter and store"

It was Saturday morning, the morning Steve decided to sleep in for once, when he felt the bed start moving. "Wake up Uncle Steve! Wake up!" why was Gracie here? Not that he wasn't glad to see her but it wasn't Danny's weekend "Hey Gracie! What are you doing here?"

"Well daddy convinced mommy to let me come over today cause he said he had a surprise for me! He said to come get you up and we could go get my present!" She said jumping up and down on the bed

"Ok, go downstairs I'll be there in like 10 minutes" Steve felt Gracie get off the bed and heard her run downstairs, he got up showered and dressed quickly and met them downstairs. He saw Danny in jeans and a tshirt and his heart did a little flip

"Hey babe, what's this surprise?" Steve tried to sound surprised

"you know damn well what it is so get your ninja ass in the car and let's go. Come on Gracie and bring Reaper" Danny gestured towards the door with his hands

They drove for 10 minutes and finally pulled up in front of the Humane Society of Hawaii.  
"Danno are we getting another dog?" Grace wiggled uncontrollably in her seat with Reaper beside her

"we sure are monkey and guess what? You get to pick him" Danny felt Steve's eyes bore into him with a look that promised payback and he just smiled, grabbed Steve's hand and said "Come on babe, let's go"

Steve got out and pushed the seat forward for Grace and Reaper to get out before they were out though Grace threw her arms around his neck and said "Thank you Uncle Steve! Im gonna pick the best one ever"

Danny smiled as he saw Steve's face soften and heard him say " I'm sure you will Gracie, let's go see them"

They walked inside with Grace and Reaper in the lead and Danny and Steve behind holding hands. They walked towards the back to the big dog kennels and began looking at each one. Finally Grace stopped in front of a cage and when Danny and Steve caught up they saw why. It was a tall, lanky, Great Dane with only 3 legs. "this is the one! This is the one me and Reaper want!" Grace bounced up and down with excitement

Danny looked at Steve and smiled and whispered in his ear "apparently Grace and I have a thing for tall, damaged animals" his blue eyes twinkling.

Steve just smiled and asked one of the employees to take the dog out, she led them to a fenced in yard and brought the Great Dane out, said his name was "Seal" because of his dark brown color then left.

"He's perfect! Uncle Steve can we get him? Please!" Gracie broke out her best puppy dog eyes and Steve relented saying "Yes we sure can and he will have the best home ever"  
Grace hugged him around the waist and said "Look him and Reaper are already playing" She laughed as Reaper and Seal ran laps around the yard, Seal a little slower becasue of his missing leg.

They paid for Seal and then everyone loaded into the truck and went to the pet store. Grace picked out a blue collar that was bright against his brown coat and a blue leash, some toys, bowls and a giant plaid bed.

They got home and settled Seal in and went to bed with Seal and Reaper asleep in Graces room. Danny laid down and felt the bed dip with Steve's weight and felt Steve slide his arm around Danny's chest and throw his leg over Danny's thigh, Steve whispered in Danny's ear "I love Seal. It was a great idea to get a new dog and if Grace is happy then I'm happy. I love you, Danno"

Danny smiled and said "I love you too SuperSEAL" He drifted off to sleep happy that he had his SuperSEAL, his little girl and their pets under one roof. Life couldn't get any better.


End file.
